The Chronicles of Timmy and Trixie
by Ilovelooneys
Summary: the relationship between Timmy and Trixie, might be a one part but if people want me to countinue i will ,TimmyXTrixie
1. Kindergarden

_Quick Note: if you people like this story I will continue it if you don't then this is a one hitter. Also check out my other stories_

The Chronicles of Timmy and Trixie: Kindergarten

"Bye Timmy!" said my parents as they went to go grocery shopping a.k.a go to the beach. From the moment they left I was rushed away into the kid's playroom when I meet two kids. When I walked in I saw a boy who obviously lives in a sewer of some sort. "Hey, I'm Chester!" said the rat boy "and I'm A.J" said A.J "hi Chester and A.J I'm Timmy, Timmy turner". "Hey Timmy me and A.J here were just talking about the new kid" "you mean me?" "No, no" said A.J "we mean her" said aj as she pointed to the other new kid, and that's when I saw her.

She wore a pink shirt with white shorts and I loved her. "So what do you think?" said Chester "is she a Bratz or what?"

"Actually Chester I think she is more Barbie" I said

"A Barbie? Man you must really love this girl"

"What! No I don't"

"It's pretty obvious"

"So what if I do!"

"Well we find her pretty attractive too" said Chester "well I'M going to get her first" I said, so I did the most logical thing, I threw play dough at her. "Hey!" said trixie "why did you do that!" "I just wanted you attention"

"Oh, well hi I'm trixie" "I'm Timmy"

"Nice to meet you Timmy"

"Thanks I like your outfit"

"Really? My mom just picked it out at baby's R us"

"I find it really..."

"Trixie, trixie dear" said a mom who looked a lot like trixie "time to go"

"Fine mom" said trixie "so Timmy I'll see you around?" "Yeah I guess" I said "bye" said trixie "bye" I said, and that was the last I saw of her until 5th grade…


	2. 5th Grade

Timmy and Trixie: 5th Grade: Part 1

First Day Of 5th Grade:

"what is it timmy?" said my fairly godparent wanda as her and cosmo came to school with me as dogs

"nothing, it's just this girl"

"and?" said wanda

"well I saw her in kindergarden for 1 day and she left, never saw her again"

"wow that's heavy timmy" said cosmo

"it sounds just like my new show that I am into, Lost In Dreams"

"you're still looking for that new show to replace Lost aren't you?" said wanda

"yes" said cosmo.

As I walked into the classroom with the usuals, Chester,AJ, and the others, I was still saddended over how long it has been since I have seen Trixie. "hello class" said mr crocker, my crazy fairly godparent teacher "looks like I am once again teaching you kids, so here is A Q&A!" said my teacher as he gave us all a Q&A with the same questions as last year, "A,B,D,A,C,C,A,B,A" I said as I crossed off the multiple answers. Finally after which seems like forever, it was lunch "finally" I said as I sat down with my friends and cosmo and wanda pretending to be milk and a cookie.

"hey timmy" said AJ

"yeah, AJ?" I said

"look" he said after he pointed across the table, I looked down and I couldn't believe it. Trixie was sitting right down the table from us wearing the same outfit for some reason

"it that?" i said

"yep" said AJ

"oh so that's who trixie is" said cosmo "I thought it was trixie from my other new show that I am into Out To Lunch"

"seriously you can just buy the DVD's" said wanda

"yeah cosmo and wanda that is trixie" I quietly said to my 'lunch'.

"why don't you talk to her?" said chester

"unless you are scared" said AJ

"i am not" i said "and i will prove it"  
"by what? throwing play-dough at her?" said chester

"chester stop bringing that up, i am going to talk to her" i said and i got my lunch and went up the table

"hi trixie" i said to her

"do i know you?" said trixie

"yeah i'm timmy from kindergarden?" i said

"no, but are you popular?" said trixie

"i don't think so" i said"

"well in that case..SECURITY!" yelled trixie as i got kicked out of her part of the table

"wow, i see why you like her" said cosmo

"shut it cosmo" i said


	3. First Dance: Preparation

The Chronicles of Timmy and Trixie: First Dance: Preparation

As I walked home from school in pure embarrassment over lunch I talked with my 'dogs' about what the heck happened to Trixie?

"I don't get it guys" I said "I thought she would be happy to see me"  
"your right Timmy" said Cosmo "if I were you I would have told her to go fu..."

"Cosmo! Timmy you did the right thing...sorta" said Wanda

"I just need a way of reminding trixie on who I am, even if it requires embarrassing musical numbers"

"Please Timmy there are better ways" said Wanda, "like hey! The school is having a dance tonight maybe if trixie is going you can catch up with her"  
"I don't know Wanda I don't really do dances"

"Come on Timmy it will be fun! The punch, the balloons and the shrimp!"  
"Cosmo I doubt it that they will have shrimp"  
"fine then I will bring my own" said Cosmo as he poofed up a shrimp plate of his own.

I finally arrived at my home. "hi mom, hi dad" I said to them as I walked into the living room only to see them in rather gross positions "hi son!" said my dad "you mom and me are going to be doing yoga" "it's suppose to make you feel younger!" said my mom "right while you are doing that I will be in my room" I said as I quickly ran to my room. "well Timmy" said Wanda "in order to get trixie to even get within 5 feet of you is you have to dress pretty good" and with that she poofed on me a black shirt, pants and tie

"Do I really need the tie Wanda?"

"What it shows that you are classy"

"Yeah Wanda I get that put does it have to be a Big Time Rush tie?"

"Oh it is?" said Wanda she then looked down to see the tie was indeed a big time rush tie, a show that even Wanda doesn't like

"Oh sorry, how about a red tie?"

"That'll do" I said and the tie was switched to a more 'moderate' type

"Okay now Timmy in order to get her near you even more is to have a good humor" said Cosmo and took out a comic book, not the type I like though it was a book about comedians. "Page 52" so I turned to the page it was labeled ice breakers

"Tell me one" said Cosmo

"Uh Cosmo you're a guy"

"Fine" then he quickly turned into a girlified version of himself

"Tell me one" said girl Cosmo

"If I could rearrange the alphabet, I'd put U and I together, well these stink"

"Exactly, lesson one of using humor around girls, never use pick up lines, make up jokes by yourself once you get one laugh they just keep on coming"

"Thanks Cosmo... I guess".

"Timmy!" said my dad "can you come downstairs please?" "Be right their dad" I said as Wanda put me in my regular clothes. When I went downstairs they were in different positions "hi Timmy, can you please fetch me and your mom some water?" "Okay" "and Timmy" said my mom

"do you have any social events coming up that we should know about?"

"Well there is this one thing that is tonight"

"oh really?" said my dad "what is it a dance? Can we chaperone?"

"No, they already have enough" I said

"what time?"

"at 7"

"oh well we will be doing this yoga until 9 I know I'll call Vicky!"

And with that my dad picked up the phone and arranged a pick up "yes, okay good, see you at 6:30!" said my dad as he carefully put his phone into his pocket while on a handstand with his legs crossed "okay Timmy Vicky will pick you up at 6:30 for the dance remember be back at 9" "okay dad" I said as I looked at the clock, 6:25 "this better be worth it" I said as I waited on the stairs.


	4. First Dance: The Dance: Part 1

The Chronicles of Timmy and Trixie: First Dance: The Dance Pt 1

"HURRY UP TWERP!" said my obnoxious babysitter Vicky when she arrived, "I'm coming Vicky" I said as I walked to her car. "Come on!" and with that Vicky accelerated the car pushing me into it, "crap, where did I put my tie?" I said to myself then I saw Cosmo as the tie and Wanda as a hankerchief. "Now look twerp rules of the car, 1. You may not talk to me, 2. You may not ask me any questions about girls; I am not a therapist, and 3. Be quiet!" and with that she pressed on the gas and in a millisecond we were at the dance.

"Okay here we are, now please get out" said Vicky

"Uh Vicky this is the wrong entrance"

"What? What are you talking about this is the school main entrance!"

"Maybe try the back?"

"Fine" then she drove to the back

"Is this the entrance?" said Vicky. I looked out the window to see the sign that said 'Main Entrance to Dance' "yeah this is it" I said "good now GET OUT!" and she kicked me out of the car and drove off.

When I walked into the dance room it was loud and when I mean loud I mean LOUD! The music wasn't even music that I liked. I then went to see where the food was pretty bad and it had no shrimp, which made Cosmo immediately not like this dance at all. Then I decided to see if Trixie was even at this thing, I looked all over the school and finally I saw her. She looked beautiful, she wore her hair even more down and highlighted it, she also wore a red dress with a white coating with it, and she looked great. "wow Timmy now I really see why you like her" said Cosmo "thank you Cosmo" I said "uh sorry to ruin your daze Timmy but she is coming this way" "oh please Wanda trixie would never…come…this…oh crap what do I do , what I do I do, what do I do what do I do what do I.."

"Hi Timmy"

"AH! I mean hi" she softly chuckled

"You look really nice"

"thank you, you look really...really" then I thought in my mind for a few minutes 'think Timmy what is a good word to say to someone who looks great?'

"You look really good" I said

"Thanks, so I will see you around later at the dance?"

"Yeah, I guess you will I am planning of staying longer" I said

"See you around" said Trixie

"you too" I said as she went to see her other friends "you did a good job Timmy" said Wanda "yeah good use of humor" said Cosmo "thanks guys" I said I then walked around to see if my other friends were here.

"Heyyy Timmy" said Chester dressed in the same clothes he wore today

"Hi Chester, you don't have any how to I put this...nice clothes?"

"Timmy we went over this I live in a mobile home"

"Righhhtt I always forget that! So sorry"

"It's alright hey did you see trixie? Man is she hot or what!" "Agreed" said aj as he joined us

"Hey A.J so what do you think of this dance?"

"Well from my research all of the dances are like this, the food, the music, the..."

"Trixie?" I interrupted "no I was going to say the stress of talking to a girl"

"Oh" I said in dismay

"Well what is the possibly of her coming to these dances?" "Well this being the first one rather unlikely 5/10 chance really" "oh I can deal with that" I said "not us" said Cosmo and Wanda "shush' I quickly said to them.

As the dance was reaching it's 'boring' state I decided to sit outside where I saw trixie sitting at a table with some random not cool looking people

"hey trixie"

"hi Timmy"

"why are you sitting with people who are not popular?"

"Well Timmy, I am one of those people who care for the less popular people like you"

"oh that's nice"

"but don't tell anyone"

"I won't"

"would you like to sit down?"

"Sure" I said picking a seat across from her and what followed next was when everything changed.


	5. First Dance: The Dance: Part 2

The Chronicles OF Timmy and Trixie: First Dance: Part 2

When I sat down at the table I noticed Trixie was sitting with Elmer and Sanjay, two of the most unpopular kids from school.

"Wow Trixie" said Elmer "Me and my boil are both shocked that you wanted to hang out with us"

"Yeah" said Sanjay "I always thought that we didn't exist to you"

"Oh please boys" said Trixie "I like all men, well some, I just don't like to show it that much, so Timmy exactly how do you know me?" said trixie

"Oh uh well I well I...Well remember a time when you went to kindergarten for one day and someone threw play dough at you?"

"Oh yeah that kid, wait that was you?"

"Yeah sorry"

"It's alright Timmy" said trixie then we had a moment. It felt like forever but for some reason we both stared at each other I don't know why and personally I never wanted to find out, but for one moment it was just me and her and nobody else.

"Psst Timmy, Timmy" said Cosmo trying to ruin my moment

"Shhhh" said Wanda "let Timmy have his fun"

"Fine"

The moment could of gone on forever then she came in "TIMMY!" said tootie, Vicky's younger sibling "Timmy, Timmy, Timmy, Timmy" said tootie as she tried to get me out of my trance "uh Timmy" said trixie "yes Trixie" I said

"Behind you"

"Huh?" and I turned around to see tootie

"TIMMY! why are you hanging out with her?"

"Why? Do you have a problem about who I sit with at social events?"

"Actually I do, anyway I just wanted to see my dream boy looking handsome"

"Right, can you go now?"

"Whatever you say, love" and with that tootie walked away from the table in her 'love' trance. "well that was weird" said sanjay "yeah" said Elmer "well Timmy we will be getting some food now see yah" said Elmer "me too I'm getting hungry like a bear" said sanjay and soon me and trixie were alone. "Okay Timmy we are finally alone with her, remember use humor" said Cosmo "and act sharp" said Wanda "right" I said and the conversation began.

"So Timmy how have things been with you?"  
"Alright you?"

"I'm doing fine I guess"  
"is there a problem?"  
"Well it is just that...I just hate it that just because I am popular I can't date any guy, I have to date the rich kids who turn into boring bankers who rarely cares for his family let alone his wife"  
"so why don't you just date anyone?"  
'Sigh' "Timmy you seem to be the only one who understands me"  
"well I do know what it feels like to be restricted"  
"you do?"  
"Well you always call security on me"

"sorry, it's just that it runs in the family, popularity I mean, my parents were both prom king and queen in high school so logically they got married instead of just actually seeing what they have in common and not having to forcefully marry just because a bunch of high schoolers voted them to"

"Wow you have great judgment"  
"thank you so Timmy just out of curiosity, do you have a crush on anyone?"  
"Uh wait a minute I have to go to the bathroom"  
"okay I'll wait

I then quickly ran to the bathroom to talk with my godparents. "Guys what do I do?" "well for one thing trixie is really the girl for you" said Wanda "yeah I mean good judgment, good looks, popularity, yeah she seems like a good fit for you" said Cosmo "yeah I know that but what do I tell her?" "Well there are two options" said Cosmo "one, say you have to go due to food poisoning or two, hide" "Cosmo! Look Timmy we can tell her about your feelings now or just wait" "you know what guys? I am going to tell her" and with that I walked out of the bathroom to trixie.

"Sorry for keeping you waiting" I said

"it's alright, so do you have a crush on anyone?"

"Well you see Trixie funny thing is I…"

"Hey trixie" said a new guy that I did not know

"Hey Sean" said Trixie then Sean kissed her

"What are you talking about, oh sorry I'm Sean" said Sean reaching his hand to me

"I...I'm Timmy" I said

"So Timmy what were you saying?" said trixie

"Oh I am so sorry did I interrupt?" said Sean "continue, please"

"Well...well trixie I..I was going to say . It is funny because I don't actually have a crush on anyone right now I am crush-less at the moment"

"Oh that's fine" said trixie "yeah" I said "look Trixie I have to go now, it's almost 9" I said "oh okay Timmy bye"

"Bye" I said as I walked away with pain in my chest.


	6. Who the Heck is that Guy?

The Chronicles of Timmy and Trixie: Who the Heck is That Guy?

After I have been introduced to Sean I went to the bathroom to talk to Cosmo and Wanda.

"Cosmo, Wanda I don't get it since when did Trixie get a boyfriend? It is only the first day of school!"  
"Well Timmy" said Wanda "it is possible that Trixie goes to camp and meet Sean at the camp"  
"please Wanda this is trixe we are talking about she probably doesn't go to camp" I said

"Or maybe" said Cosmo "Sean is a robot designed by Trixie to pose as a boyfriend until something better comes along"  
"Cosmo that is probably the most stupidest thing I thing you ever said" I said

"sorry Timmy it is just that I didn't expect Trixie to have a boyfriend at this point, I was thinking maybe by 7th grade"  
"listen Timmy" said Wanda "you have got to still be committed to Trixie"  
"I know that Wanda"  
"no Timmy you see there is something we didn't tell you"  
"let me guess you guys can interfere with true love?"  
"No, you see Timmy us fairly godparents are sent to kids who have miserable lives"  
"like you" said Cosmo

"Yes anyway when you get a girlfriend you are pretty much happy all the time"  
"so you are saying that when I get a girlfriend I lose you guys?" I said

"No Timmy, if you marry the girlfriend then at the end of your wedding day, then you lose us"  
"WHAT!"

"I know, I know we should have told you earlier, it is just that now you seem more committed to go after Trixie it is just that.."  
"It's alright Wanda I understand let's just…just got home okay?" I said and with that I left the bathroom.

I then went to the dance room where they were playing Don't Stop Believing "why is it that at ever single social event they have to play this?" I said to myself I then found Chester and AJ

"Hey guys" I said to them

"Oh Timmy did you see..."  
"Yes Chester I know Trixie has a boyfriend thanks for pointing that out" I said

"Oh sorry" said Chester

"Speaking of" said aj

"What?" I said I then turned my head to see Trixie and Sean taking with each other

"So sorry Timmy" said AJ "I thought she didn't have anyone"

"Me to A.J me to" I said "well I am going to be leaving now see yah guys"

"Bye Timmy" said Chester and aj as I left them. I then decided to say bye to Trixie so I casually walked up to Trixie and said

"Bye Trixie"  
"oh Timmy your leaving? Well bye" and with that I left the school.

After I was out of her sight I went outside "cosmo, cell phone" I said to Cosmo and he turned into a phone, I called Vicky. After a long period of silence Vicky finally picked up

"What is it twerp? Can't you see I am busy?"

"Doing exactly what Vicky what? Torturing kids?"

"Man you're pissed let me guess girl dumped you?"

"No"

"Betrayed you?"

"Somewhat"

"Well just wait okay I will pick you up soon"

"Kay, bye"  
"whatever" and she hung up. So for the next hour I waited on the steps of the school waiting for Vicky and as if my day couldn't have gone worse I saw a big limo drive up to the school and I saw Trixie with Sean walking out of the school both of them going into the limo "what the heck?" I said to myself as they drove off. Then Vicky arrived honking her horn "I'M HERE TWERP!" yelled Vicky as I walked to the car "hey twerp you see that big limo, man I didn't know rich kids went here" "yes Vicky they go here just drive" "fine" said Vicky and we went off to my house. When I got home I walked past my parents who were sleeping in very awkward positions, I went to my room I talked to Cosmo and Wanda about ways on how to get Trixie to go out with me and not Sean.

"Timmy I got an idea!" said Cosmo

"What is it Cosmo?" I said

"How about this we send Sean to... a dangerous jungle!" and with that Cosmo poofed in all of these animals  
"Cosmo, I want Sean to not go out with Trixie not get him eaten by lions"  
"okay okay I got another one... lie!"  
"Cosmo have you seen romantic films? Once the person lies the lie gets bigger and bigger and eventfully the girl he is trying to get hates him and then through a weird turn of events loves the character and I highly doubt that can happen in real life"  
"okay how about we kidnap him?"  
"Cosmo" said Wanda "I think we all know the answer to that"  
"yes?" said Cosmo

"Ugh no Cosmo, well Timmy there is always the internet" then Wanda poofed up a computer

"well let's see" I said as I got onto the computer and typed into Google 'how to get the love of your life to go to you when you are not as popular and the person has a boyfriend' I pushed enter and saw..No results

"Well this is useless" I said

"Look Timmy how about you type in her name?" said Wanda

"Okay Wanda but I don't see how this is going to work" I said as I typed in 'Trixie Tang'

Then I clicked on the one link that looked convincing Trixie Tang: Facebook.


	7. Facebook

_Author's Note: I am sorry that this chapter took so long, I was busy._

**The Chronicles of Timmy and Trixe: Him**

"Well this looks interesting" I said as I scrolled through Trixie's profile

"Let me see, Trixie is 11, has regular parents who work in the law industry, is rich, wow this site has everything!"

"Yeah Timmy" said cosmos "it even says if she is single or not!"

"Oh yeah" I said as I pointed the mouse to her relationship status "married to Sean Parsen , wait WHAT!"

I then ran to my window to see Sean playing video games next door "Dammit!" I yelled "what did you just say?" and with that my dad barged into my room, "well it is about time" said my dad as he walked across my fairy pillows "so tell me Timmy what do you hate about the Dinkleburgs? Is it their furniture? Their golden trophy bathroom seat? Their lives in general" said my dad anxiously "uh dad this has nothing to do with the Dinkleburgs" I said

"well what is it then?"

"Well you see do you know the Parsens?"

"yeah the other family next to us, they seem nice, a little too nice if you ask me"

"well their son is dating Trixie Tang"

"The girl you loved since kindergarten?"

"Yeah and how do you know that?"

"Uh, internet?, look Timmy I too had a girl crush, her name was…"

"Dad can we talk about your life story later?" I said

"Oh sorry anyway what should we do to him son? Torture him, plot a kidnapping, leave him stranded in the jungle?"

"No dad I don't want to kill him"

"Awe" said my dad disappointed

"I just want to take trixie away from him" I said

"Well can't help you there" said my dad and he walked out of my room "thanks" I said sarcastically as I looked more into trixie's account. "you know Timmy" said Wanda when they poofed back into their regular form "you can make your own account" she then moved the mouse to where it said 'create account' "no thank you Wanda" I said moving the mouse away "I will decide if I want a account or not for now I am satisfied with seeing her profile" "fine" said Wanda.

"Now let's see about sean here" I said as I typed in his name into search, when I clicked on his link I quickly scanned his wall, all of the posts were about Trixie and how much he loves her "ugh, okay let us see what Mr. pretty boy has with trixie" I then looked some more into his wall posts, apparently Sean meet trixie around summer 2009 they meet on the shore of Dimsdale Beach and gave each other's phone numbers to keep in touch

"Okay Cosmo, Wanda I have a idea"

"What is it Timmy?" questioned Wanda

"it is a very simple plan you see we go back to the summer of 2009, we find trixie and sean and make it so that they never meet thus making trixie single and giving me the opportunity to go out with her"  
"wow Timmy that Idea can actually work" said Cosmo

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish we were in wildwood in the year 2009" and with that I was poofed back to the year 2009, location Dimsdale Beach.


	8. Time and Crabs

**The Chronicles of Timmy and Trixie: Time & Crabs**

"Okay guys" I said to my grandparents, or bucket and pail when we arrived at the beach "here is what we do, we search the entire shore and find trixie, then we make sure Sean does not see trixie, got it?"

"Right Timmy but Timmy every time we do something like this it never works out" said Wanda

"What do you mean Wanda?" I questioned

"Well for example remember when we went back in time to make sure your dad never won the trophy? We all know how that went"

"Yeah Wanda but this is different, this is trixie besides this plan can't possibly fail"

"Alright Timmy but don't say that I warned you" said Wanda

I then went across the entire beach, the boardwalk, the theme park, the comic store even, and I couldn't find trixie. I then searched the beach again this time looking for houses after many hours I finally found trixie's beach house, I couldn't believe it was hard to find considering it was the biggest house on the beach. "Okay I found trixie now where is she?" I said "don't worry Timmy we got you covered' said Cosmo as he poofed on me see through glasses "thank you Cosmo" I said as I looked through the walls into trixie's beach house. I looked all over the house but I still couldn't find trixie "oh come on!" I shouted "where can she possibly be!" "Uh Timmy" said Wanda "how about that family tanning?" I looked over to see trixie tanning with who I assume to be her family "yes, found her now to only wait until Sean shows up" and with that Wanda poofed up a chair and a bush and waited.

After about 30 minutes Sean didn't show up

"ugh, where is he!" I said "he should have been here by now!"

"maybe he got lost in traffic" said Cosmo

"or Timmy maybe using facebook isn't the most reliable sou-"

"shhh Wanda here he comes now, wait why is veronica with him?"

**Earlier on the Beach…**

"So like anyway Sean I told her no this lipstick is MINE!"

"Yeah yeah very interesting story Veronica, now please can we just relax on the beach"

"Fine, I'll see if I can find some pearls or something" and Veronica went to find some pearls.

"Whew finally" said Sean as he set up "I can sit and relax" and just as he was going to relax he heard this scream "AHHHHHHHHHH! get off me you stupid crab!" "Oh great another crab" said Sean when he caught up with her "yeah yeah whatever Sean now please GET THIS OFF OF ME!" "Okay you don't have to shout" "right just get it of.. OMG trixie! Trixie!" said veronica as she went over to where trixie was tanning "uh veronica you're in my sunlight" "sorry...Oh trixie have you ever meet my brother Sean?" "Well once at 5th birthday party" "oh you have got to see him now, Sean!" exclaimed veronica "coming sis" said Sean as he walked up to her.

Now…

"Hi, I'm Sean" said Sean

"I'm trixie" said trixie shaking his hand

"Omg like this is sooooo cute! I am going to be over here to give you guys privacy" said veronica

"So Sean tell me a little about yourself?" said trixie  
"well I am going to Dimmesdale Elementary this year"  
"why? What happened to the other school?"  
"Well the school got bought by Starbucks"  
"wow I now have a sudden urge to boycott Starbucks, that is a thing about me you know I am very judgmental"  
"I like that"  
"really? Every time I use it I always use it a negative tone sometimes I just want to use it to get my real point of view on things"  
"like what?"  
"well for example I am very popular at Dimmesdale Elementary so I have to criticize all of the unpopular people and hang out with real jerks"  
"well I was not really popular in my previous school, in fact a few times I have been put into trash cans"

"You? But you look so..so.."  
"Yeah I look really good but it is usually whenever I wear my glasses and around spring time"

"well that's cruel just because you have allergies shouldn't mean you are a nerd"  
"yeah"  
"SEAN!" said veronica when she got back "dad says that we got to go"  
"now?" said Sean looking back at trixie

"Yes Sean now"  
"all right, so I will see you in school?" Sean said to trixie

"Wait" said trixie as she got a piece of paper and wrote down her number  
"here you go" said trixie winking at Sean as she gave him the paper

"I'll call you later" said Sean

"bye" said trixie

"bye" said Sean as he walked with Veronica.

Behind the Bush…

"Okay guys" said Timmy after he viewed Trixie and Sean's confrontation "now we are going to go back again and this time we are going to stop veronica from getting bit by that crab, so I wish we were 15 minutes into the past" and with that time rewinded its self to 15 minutes into the past.

**Fifteen Minutes into the Past…**

When Timmy, Cosmo, and Wanda went back in time they saw Sean starting to relax "whew finally" said Sean as he set up "I can sit and relax" "okay guys" said Timmy "I wish that crab over there was gone" and just like that the crab disappeared "okay guys our mission is done we can go…actually Cosmo, Wanda I wish we were back at the dance!" and with a wave of their wands they left the beach.


	9. First Dance: Take 2

_Author's Note: sorry this chapter took so long…more up to date updates coming soon._

* * *

The Chronicles of Timmy and Trixie: First Dance, Take 2

* * *

When Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda arrived again at the entrance to the dance in the same outfits Timmy went outside to see trixie by herself waiting for Timmy to get out of the bathroom  
"ten year olds must have a very sensitive bladder, oh well I'll just turn on my phone" said trixie as she turned on her phone.  
"okay guys" said Timmy to his tie and handkerchief  
"this time I am really going to say it"  
"you do that Timmy" said Wanda  
"yeah and if it fails then can we put her in the jungle?" said Cosmo  
"No Cosmo" said Timmy. Timmy then went to the table  
"sorry I took so long trixie"  
"it's alright Timmy so do you have a crush on anyone?"  
"Well Timmy I have a crush on..." then trixie's cell phone rang. "Oh sorry" said trixie getting her phone "it's alright" said Timmy "it better not be Sean" he said under his breath.

"Hello? Oh hi dad, uh huh yep, no I did not waste any money, why should I?...dad I am NOT lying I did not… 'sigh' fine I'll come home now" and she hung up  
"look I am sorry Timmy but you see my dad is really careful on how I spend the families money and now he thinks I lied to him so I have to go home now"  
"but..But...but...but"  
"I know I am so sorry but hey how about I give you my number?"  
"okay" I said then trixie took out her notepad

"it's for note keeping" said trixie

* * *

"cool" said Timmy, and she handed the paper with her phone number,  
"oh and I am also on facebook" said trixie  
"all right so I will see you around?"  
"of course oh and sorry in advance if I act like a jerk"

"all right" Timmy said

"bye Timmy" said trixie

"bye" said Timmy as trixie got up and went to the limo parked outside.  
"well that plan worked well" said Cosmo sarcasticly as Timmy walked to the entrance of the school "maybe I should go back in time again"

"no Timmy!" said Wanda  
"this has nothing to do with time trixie's family is really protective of their money" "well at least I got her phone number" said Timmy taking the piece of paper out of his pocket "should we go home now?" said Wanda "yeah I guess" said Timmy as Timmy called Vicky leading Vicky to again be aggravated about calling her and she dropped Timmy off at the house.

* * *

When Timmy arrived at the house he immediately went upstairs and typed in facebook "guys" said Timmy to his godparents "time to make a facebook account".

_So Timmy is now going into the social website, Facebook, will this decision interfere with his plans for trixie? Find out in the next chapter…_


	10. A Friend Accepts

The Chronicles of Timmy and Trixie: Trixie Accepts

The next day after school Timmy and his fairy godparents set up Timmy's Facebook account. After about 10 minutes Timmy was already looking over the things he can do on Facebook.

"Wow" said Timmy "look at this I can ask my friends questions! I can take polls and I can nurture animals on Farmville!"

"That is good Timmy" said Wanda "but should you at least get some friends first?"

"Oh right Wanda" and with that Timmy searched his friends and, for the ones he can find, sent friend requests.

"Are you sure you want to do this Timmy?" said Wanda after Timmy sent the requests

"yes I am sure and besides Wanda what could possibly go wrong?"

"actually a lot of things" exclaimed Cosmo "like nobody accepts your requests, you waste too many points on Farmville"

"COSMO!" yelled Timmy and Wand

a "I mean never mind" said Cosmo as he poofed into a fish and went into the fish bowl.

**In two weeks time Timmy has gained a lot…well some friends. He got Chester and Aj's response two days after sending the request. He got Elmer's and Sanjay's response eight days after the request. While Timmy was happy that some people accepted his requests he was still saddened that trixie hasn't accepted his request.**

* * *

"she should of accepted by now" said Timmy two weeks after sending the request

"well Timmy you are asking a popular student to accept a request from a unpopular kid it should take her this long" said Cosmo

"well maybe I shouldn't of sent that request I mean it is not like she is just going to say ye…."

Timmy then looked at the tiny '2' next to friend requests Timmy opened it to see two things, one, Veronica asked to be friends with Timmy which Timmy left alone and the second one was some text saying 'Trixie Tang Has Accepted Your Friend Request. Timmy then went into what can only be called as a love trance

"uh Timmy?" said Wanda "what is it?" Wanda then looked to see the text that Timmy just read

"well it was about time"

"what what is it?" said Cosmo as he pushed Wanda out of the way to see the text "wow she actually accepted it"

"now what?" said Wanda "well I guess we can.."

"Timmy!" said Timmy's dad interrupting Cosmo from downstairs

"yeah dad?" said Timmy when he went downstairs,

"Oh! Timmy me and you mom are going to go salsa dancing!" "It's good for your waist and attention span!" said Timmy's mom "okayyyy" said Timmy "so we hired Vicky to babysit you" said Timmy's dad then almost immediately Vicky arrived at the door with a flamethrower "well bye Timmy!" said Timmy's dad as Timmy's parents left the house not noticing the flamethrower, when they left Vicky then exclaimed in a evil matter "so twerp want BARBEQUE!" as she put the flamethrower near Timmy's face

"no thank you" said Timmy, still in the love trance

"what the?" said Vicky flabbergasted "you mean you are not threatened by my flamethrower?"

"No I am just in a really good mood so I'll just order some pizza you can have some if you want" and Timmy left the living room and ordered a pepperoni pizza, making sure to not include anchovies.

so it looks like even Vicky can't stop timmy's love trance but timmy even in his trance is wondering how and why trixie accepted the request, find out in the next chapter...


	11. Chatting and Housework

Chapter 11: Chatting and Housework

The next day during school at lunch Timmy told Chester and aj about trixie's acceptance on Facebook while Timmy was extremely happy Chester and aj had different feelings  
"uh Timmy why would trixie accept your friend request when we sent ours and she didn't accept ours"

"I don't know A.J" said Timmy

"and how exactly do you know it was trixie who accepted it and not some stand in?" said Chester

"look can we just deal with trixie decided to have a change of attitude and accepted the request?"

"Fine" said A.J.

When Timmy was at his house once again on facebook he discovered Chat "hmmm what this?" said Timmy as he clicked on the tab that said 'Chat' (3) when he clicked on it he found three names with a green circle next to all of them, "ohh, is this one of the games!" said Cosmo when they poofed into the room "actually I don't know" said Timmy "actually Timmy this is instant messaging" "instant what now?" "it's like talking to someone except it is quicker then email" "oh, well let's see who is online, Sanjay, Elmer and Trixie, okay nothing to…TRIXIE!" said Timmy looking at her name on the chat tab "wow what a coincidence" said Cosmo "should I chat with her?" "Well if you want to Timmy" said Wanda "and we will be here to help" "okay Wanda" said Timmy as he clicked on trixie's name and started the chat:

Hello?

Trixie

hi

Me

so my day has been horrible

Trixie

oh tht sucksss.

Me

yeah Crocker gave me a F

Trixie

Doesn't he do that every day? Does he have anything better to do with his life?

Me

Well he is a teacher

So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?

4:47pmTrixie

yup

4:48pmMe

except I don't see how or why on the count of the whole popularity thing

4:50pmTrixie

yeahhh, hey uhm we didn't really socialize during that dance a few weeks ago didn't we?

4:51pmMe

actually no we didn't

trixie

so if you are okay with it do you want to…hang out?

Me

Where?

Trixie

At my house

Me

Actually I got a better idea how about you come to my house?

Trixie

Will your parents be okay with that?

Me

Sure

Trixie

When should I come over?

Me

Well I got nothing to do tomorrow

Trixie

Okay then I will come to your house tomorrow then at around 7?

Me

That will be a good time

So bye?

Trixie

Yeah, bye

Trixie has logged off

After about 5 minutes Timmy then noticed what he had done. "Cosmo, Wanda!" yelled Timmy, the faires then appeared "what is it Timmy?" said Cosmo "did you give a bad joke during your chat?" "No Cosmo I invited trixie over to my house!" "What!" said Cosmo and Wanda "why did you do that sport?" questioned Wanda "I don't know!" "Well we can't freak out" said Wanda "what are you talking about Wanda! Why shouldn't we freak out!" said Cosmo "because Cosmo I got an idea" "what is it Wanda?" said Timmy "it's a simple idea we decorate the house, make it...nicer" "and we can add some extra rooms, like a arcade!" suggested timmy "oh,oh can we added a zoo!" said Cosmo "no Cosmo we are not going to add a zoo" said wanda "we are just going to make the house acceptable for Trixie" "good idea Wanda, I wish this house was bigger, better and classier!" and with a wave of their wands Cosmo and Wanda added a ball pit room, an arcade, a movie theater, a all you can eat buffet (with shrimp added to please Cosmo) and many other rooms no 10 or 11 year old can pass as boring.

_Well the house is set up for Trixie's Arrival, will it all be worth it? Find out in the next chapter..._


	12. Beauty and the Buck Teeth: Part 1

_Before I begin this chapter I would just like to thank the many people who reviews and enjoys this story so thank you _**AK1028, OddAuthor and K. C. Ellison**

The Chronicles of Timmy and Trixie:

**Beauty and the Buck Teeth: Part 1**

After Cosmo and Wanda set up the house for tomorrow Timmy wished it away so his parents won't think they all of a sudden live in a fancy house. After another horrendous day at school Timmy walked into his house to see his parents meditating

"Uh mom, dad?"  
"Shh son we are meditating what do you request?" said Timmy's mom

"Uh actually I was wondering if you guys would like to go out to the new fancy restaurant _Le Mor`e _I got some coupons" said Timmy as Cosmo and Wanda poofed coupons from the restaurant in his pockets

"Ooohh, where did you get these?" said Timmy's dad, getting out of his meditating stance

"Internet?"

"works for us" said Timmy's mom and dad as they immediately got dressed up fancy "should I call Vicky?" said Timmy's dad "no! I mean you can if you want" "look honey" said Timmy's mom

"Timmy has been having this babysitter ever since he was 8 maybe for once Vicky doesn't babysit Timmy? Just for today"

"well you always did have a good opinion" said Timmy's dad

"okay Timmy, Vicky will not babysit you tonight so bye!" said Timmy's dad as he snatched the coupons away from Timmy's hands, got into the car, and drove off.

"okay guys you know what to do" Timmy said to his godparents when his parents left the fairies then poofed the house to look the way it did earlier with additional rooms added like a snack bar and a popcorn machine next to the movie theater. "There you go Timmy" said Wanda when it was all done "a house fit for a popular kid" "so what do we do now Timmy?" said Cosmo "now we wait" said Timmy as he looked at the clock, 6:50.

**Meanwhile At the Tang Residence…**

"Trixie come down here!" said Mr. Tang "yeah dad?" said trixie when she came downstairs

"trixie, It has come to my attention that you are going over to Timmy Turner's house"

"yes I am, is that a problem? Wait it's because he's not rich isn't it?"

"well honey" said trixie's mom "it would be nice if he did have some money but our top priority is that you are happy"

"well I wish he was rich" said trixie's dad

"just let her have fun" said Mrs. Tang

"all right, trixie the limo is parked outside, have fun" said trixie's dad

"okay, bye mom and dad" and with that trixie got into the limo, gave the limo driver Timmy's address and started driving to Timmy's house.

"well it's 7:00, where is she?" said Timmy to his godparents "maybe she got lost?" said Wanda "or rediscovered Sean" said Cosmo "if that's the case then…" Timmy was then interrupted by the honking of a horn, he looked outside to see the same limo from the dance "oh she's here" said Timmy "wow" said Cosmo "she actually showed up"

"real funny Cosmo" said Wanda sarcastically "look Timmy we would love to stay but uhm me and Cosmo have to..go to fairy world for something"

"oh is the meeting today?" said Cosmo "I forgot"

"okay guys" said Timmy "you can go to your meeting besides trixie is walking to the front door, wait she is at my front door" repeated Timmy "bye guys" said Timmy as Cosmo and Wanda poofed away just as Timmy opened the door to see trixie looking really nice.

"hi Timmy" said trixie

"hi trixie" said Timmy

"aren't you going to let me in?" questioned trixie

"what? Oh sorry" said Timmy getting out of the entrance way

"wow Timmy I didn't know you lived in a fancy house" "well I don't like to brag but yeah it is pretty fancy, I mean it has 50 rooms" "50?, mine only has 45" "well this house has a movie theater, how about I show you around?" "okay". Then for the next 15 minutes Timmy showed trixie a good amount of the rooms in the house

"wow you even have a comic book store? Do you have Skull Crusher?" said trixie excitedly "

uh yeah, wait you read skull crusher?"

"well Timmy the thing is..and don't tell anyone this…but I like boy things"

"so video games?"

"I sneak in some Call of Duty into my schedule"

"Cartoons?"

"hey I can't enjoy The Simpsons too?"

"and even comics?"

"from Crimson Chin to Crash Nebula, it's amazing that we like the same things, heck if I wasn't that popular I would go out with you.." said trixie quickly covering her mouth over what she just said "uhh okay then, so want to go see the movie theater?" "sure" and after many misleading hallways they found the movie theater. Timmy then found the case of movies that can be played in the theater "so Timmy which movies do you got?" said trixie.

* * *

**_In Fairly World…_**

"Wanda do I have to come to these things?" complained Cosmo when they arrived at their destination "Cosmo, you and I both know that once every year we do this" said Wanda "fine, but I'm not going to enjoy it" said Cosmo when they entered the building "where is he?" questioned Cosmo "oh Cosmo, Wanda hi!" said the fairy at the top of the stairs "hi cupid" said Wanda. "we are here for Timmy's love analyzation" "of course" said Cupid "how about we go into my love analyzation room?" and with that cupid, Wanda and Cosmo were poofed into what was clearly a love analyzation room, it had hearts all over the place, with a mega computer that can hold data of every single godchild's love status. "okay" said cupid when they were seated in the heart shaped table "who wants crumpets?" cupid said holding out a plate of flat pancakes, which the two fairies took "tea?" said cupid "yes please" said Wanda, after Cosmo and Wanda ate their crumpets and drank their tea the meeting started. "okay let's get down to business, Timmy is 10 years of age now and It has come to my attention that he has rediscovered Trixie Tang" "yes, so what should we know about her?" questioned Wanda "well she is 11, after kindergarten she was sent to a private school for the rest of her pre-4th grade life, then her parents moved to dimesdale, so because Dimmesdale Elementary is the only elementary school in Dimmesdale she went to the school and because of her looks and money was immediately crowned the most popular kid in the school" "leading Timmy not having a chance with her" said Cosmo "exactly but secretly trixie has…a double life" "ah what?" said Cosmo "another persona, she likes boy things, video games, Cartoons, Comics, you name it oh and there is this other thing" "what is it?" said Cosmo and Wanda simultaneously "now what I am about to say might sound crazy but…Trixie is in love with Timmy" "I KNEW IT!" yelled Cosmo "no you didn't Cosmo" said Wanda "oh, never mind then" Cosmo then sat down "so what should we do?" said Wanda "well just try to get Timmy to go out with trixie" "while I do respect your opinions cupid, that is a crazy idea, trixie is way too popular" "to everyone else she is but to the real people who know her she is just a normal kid, it is up to you guys to let trixie stay the real her and then Timmy can be with trixie" "so that's the report?" "yes and it looks like Timmy is already getting somewhere with trixie" "what do you mean?" questioned Cosmo "look for yourself" said cupid as he took out a Tablet which showed Timmy looking over the movies Cosmo and Wanda provided for him,

* * *

At Timmy's House…

"well trixie I got.." then Timmy opened the case to find….Disney Movies "oh come on" said Timmy to himself.

"well? What are the movies?" questioned trixie "they're Disney movies" "I don't mind em" said trixie "okay then, so which movie do you want to see?" "I don't know tell me which movies are in there" "well" said Timmy as he named the movies in the case "there is Sleeping Beauty, Bambi, Aladdin, Renaissance, Beauty and The Beast, The Black Cauld…" "can we watch beauty and the beast? I always liked that movie" "okay then" said Timmy as he took the DVD out and put it into the movie player.

**_Back At Cupid's House.._**

"well shouldn't we be going cupid?" said Cosmo "to help out Timmy?" "oh yes you can leave now, remember get trixie to show her real self and Timmy will be with her" "that is good information cupid, thanks!" said Wanda "you're welcome" said cupid as Cosmo and Wanda both poofed back to Timmy's house where

Timmy was getting some popcorn and soda from the machines next to the theater and sat down in the first row, then Cosmo and Wanda poofed back, in the form of the popcorn (Cosmo) and soda (Wanda) "oh guys you are back" said Timmy quietly to his fairies "yeah, uh Timmy after the movie can we talk to you?" said Wanda "yeah, yeah" said Timmy as the movie started.

_So it turns out through cupid that Trixie actually loves Timmy, but when will she reveal her love to Timmy? Find out in the next chapter….._

_Also look to my profile to answer a poll concerning the next chapter in this story!_


	13. Beauty and the Buck Teet: Part 2

_Timmy: so this is the chapter when I tell Trixie that I Like, Like her right?  
ilovelooneys: yeah, something like that_

_Timmy: what do you mean?  
ilovelooneys: you'll find out_

_Timmy: look if you mess up with me and trixie i will be at __**AK1028's **story__!at least SHE tells me what will happen _

_Ilovelooneys: fine, here's the chapter…_

* * *

The Chronicles of Timmy and Trixie:

Beauty and the Buck Teeth Part 2

After the movie Timmy went into the bathroom to see what Cosmo and Wanda wanted to talk to him about and what he heard next surprised him, "wait a minute you are saying trixie is in love with me?" "Exactly" said Wanda "and all I have to do in order for me to be her boyfriend is to make her stay the real tomboy she is?" "Something like that" said Cosmo "so what should I do know?" said Timmy "should I just tell her I love her too?" "That would seem appropriate" said Wanda "okay oh and guys?"

"Yeah Timmy?" said Cosmo

"can you poof in a McDonalds? Trixie and me are hungry"

"uhm why don't we just poof up a Saladworks?" suggested Wanda to blank expressions from both Timmy and Cosmo

"fine" said Wanda as she and Cosmo poofed up a McDonalds

"thanks guys" said Timmy as he walked out of the bathroom to Trixie.

After finding the McDonalds Timmy asked Trixie what she wanted

"So Trixie, what do you want?" said Timmy when it was time to order

"well uhm, I would like a salad"

"Okay then how about you sit down?"

"Okay" said trixie as she sat down near the back of the restaurant

"psst Cosmo" whispered Timmy to the green haired 'teenager' working the cash register, well if you count opening and closing a cash register working. "Open, close, open, close, open, close" said Cosmo playing with the register "Cosmo!" "Oh sorry Timmy what do you want?" "just poof up one salad, one cheeseburger, and two drinks" "coming right up" said Cosmo as he poofed up the order and handed it to Timmy "thanks" said Timmy as he found where trixie was and sat down.

"Soooo Trixie why did you want to hang out with me today?" said Timmy starting up a conversation

"Well at the dance you seemed really nice and funny and…uhm here have a fry" said Trixie offering Timmy some of his fries

"Okay" said Timmy taking one "and also Trixie why did you accept my friend request?" "Honestly?"

"No the lie" said Timmy sarcastically

"Real funny" said Trixie dryly "anyway I accepted the friend request because you were the only one who wasn't popular who sent a request"

"But Chester and A.j"

"That I know Timmy, but since you brought it up when I go home I will friend them"

"Thanks"

"No problem, look Timmy is it alright that we don't mention me coming here to anyone?" "Why?"

"Sorry Timmy it's just this popularity it doesn't do any real good you know just gives people an authority that they don't deserve"

"Oh trixie please, you deserve this popularity"

"No Timmy don't you understand? I don't want to follow the pattern my parents went through"

"I see"

"But my question Timmy is why did you change the destination of my invite to your house?"

"I just thought that you would like to come to my house, that's all"

"Well so far I am not regretting coming here"

"Really? I mean thank you" then Timmy looked at Trixie in the eyes and said

"Actually Trixie there is a real reason why I changed the location"

"What is it?" said Trixie

"Well you see I like you"

"Okay"

"No I mean I _like _you"

"Ohhh Timmy..."

"I know it's crazy but that's just how I…"

"Wow uhm can I leave?"

"What?"

"Look Timmy I had a good time but, I have to…leave" said Trixie as she got her things and left the fast food place. Timmy then started chasing Trixie around the house until she got to the entrance

"Look trixie why can't we..."

"Timmy I had a great time, the best time I ever had at a friend's house but" Trixie then saw the limo at the entrance "I have to think it over" "okay" said Timmy as Trixie got to the limo which then drove off.

* * *

_Timmy: oh great_

_Ilovelooneys: what?_

_Timmy: why did you make her bail on me!_

_Ilovelooneys: don't worry you'll get her back_

_Timmy: I will?  
ilovelooneys: maybe_

_Timmy: ugh 'leaves'_

_Ilovelooneys: please review.._


	14. Calling and Spying

_Cosmo: hi ilovedisneys_

_ilovelooneys: its ilovelooneys_

_Cosmo: sorry, also timmy sent me over here to tell you that you better make him and Trixie make up in this chapter_

_ilovelooneys: well you tell him that dosen't happen until the next one_

_Cosmo: okay 'leaves'__  
ilovelooneys: here is the chapter.._

* * *

The Chronicles of Timmy and Trixie: Calling and Spying

"She should have responded by now" said Timmy as his face was attached to the computer screen. Timmy has once again decided to chat with Trixie and after much persuasion by Cosmo and Wanda he posted the word 'hi' to begin the chat, 5 minutes have gone by without a response

"Maybe she is on MySpace?" said Cosmo

"Please Cosmo not now" said stressed out Timmy

"She fell asleep?" suggested Wanda

"That could be possible" said Timmy "but why is she taking so long? The little square is green"

"Again could be sleeping" repeated Wanda

"I just hope she is alright" said Timmy "I mean it has been 5 hours since I told trixie how i feel about her"  
"why did you do that again?" said Cosmo "I mean you could of pushed it off until at least graduation of Middle School"  
"well I just thought it was the right thing to do" answered Timmy

"Well maybe it was too much for her?" said Wanda

"'sigh' I just hope she can find it in her heart to..." then all of a sudden the chat box lit up with a number 'one' next to trixie's name, excitingly Timmy opened the chat box just to see this

'Trixie Tang' is not available, if you would like to send her a message click here'

Needless to say Timmy was both sad and regretful towards himself. "It's alright Timmy" said Wanda after Timmy went over to his bed "maybe you should talk to her at school tomorrow"

"Wanda you and I both know she doesn't care about me during school" said Timmy underneath his pillow.

"well if I was you I would wish myself to be a fly on the wall and fly over to Trixie's house" said Cosmo

"wow Cosmo that is a great idea" complimented Wanda

"what idea?" said Cosmo

"the one you just..Never mind... how about it Timmy?" said Wanda looking down at Timmy "well alright, Cosmo, Wanda I wish I was a fly" and with that Timmy, Cosmo and Wanda all poofed themselves to trixie's House and as flies.

**Meanwhile at the Tang Residence…**

When Trixie Tang got home she went immediately to her room and opened up her laptop. A few minutes later she was again on Facebook looking at other people's statuses when all of a sudden a chat window opened up. At first Trixie thought it was her friend Veronica but she soon found out that it was Timmy turner with the only word said was 'Hi', "why can't he just give me some time?' thought Trixie as she went offline and layed down on her bed

**On Trixie's Window-**

"well guys how is seeing Trixie on her bed suppose to make me feel better?" questioned Timmy "to show that Trixie feels the same way about you" answered Wanda "thanks guys, but can we go home now?" "Oh sure" said Wanda, they then poofed off to Timmy's Room. When they got to his room Timmy had an idea "wait guys, Cosmo cell please?" requested Timmy as once again Cosmo turned into a cell phone "what are you doing Timmy?" questioned Wanda "calling Trixie" said Timmy as he put her cell phone number into the phone.

"Hello?" said Trixie when she picked up  
"hi"  
"oh hi Timmy"  
"so did you have a good time today?"  
"It was alright"  
"so did you think about it?"  
"Of what?"  
"Of me, liking you?"  
"Well now that you mention it… how about you meet me at Al's Comic Books? after school?"  
"well okay but why can't you just say it now?"  
"Cause I don't have a answer now"  
"okay, so i'll see you later?"  
"I guess, also how did you get my number?"  
"Internet?"  
"Oh yeah, later Timmy"  
"okay" said Timmy as he hung up.

After the phone call, Timmy stayed up all night planning on how to act tommrow

* * *

_Timmy: so cosmo told me i get trixie in the next chapter?  
ilovelooneys: yep_

_Timmy: how?  
ilovelooneys: look in the other chapters_

_Timmy: but that will take forever!  
ilovelooneys: well if you want to find out.._

_Timmy: fine 'leaves'_

_ilovelooneys: please review..._


	15. The Mall

_Timmy: Ilovelooneys  
ilovelooneys: yes timmy?  
Timmy: now i was going to send wanda over in my place but she insisted  
ilovelooneys:insisted timmy?  
Timmy: fine she nagged me to come over here and apologize  
ilovelooneys: well?  
Timmy: i will do it after the chapter  
ilovelooneys: fine, here is the..  
__Timmy:wait  
ilovelooneys:what?  
Timmy: what is the title? i want to make sure first hand what this chapter is about  
ilovelooneys: it's called.._

* * *

The Chronicles Of Timmy and Trixe: The Mall

After many hours of planning timmy was walking to the mall with his fairly godparents, dequized as a pen and pencil inside timmy's shirt, beside him. "should we go over the plan one more time tmmy?" questioned Cosmo "no thank you Cosmo we have gone over the plans too many times, how can anything go.." "Timmy we mentioned this before we left don't say that!" said wanda "oh right wanda, okay guys we are here" Timmy then stopped talking to his godparents and went inside the mall.

After looking at the map Timmy eventully found Al's Comic Book store it was a rather good sized store that had many collecteables like the first Crash Nebula (which timmy swears he will not use magic but instead his own money to buy that someday) and many other rare collectables. "so where's Trixe?" said Cosmo as timmy walked around the store "i don't know she said she will be he.." all of a sudden he was dragged into the Skull Crusher comics "shhhh" said the hooded teen "who are you! some kind of.." "watch it turner" said the hooded figure then it took of it's hood to reveal it ws Trixe "Trixe?" i said in surprise "shh don't call me that around here" "okay then, so what is your answer to my question?" "uhm" said trixie looking around the comic book store "hey look Crimson Chin comics!" and with that timmy was thrown from one area of the store to another looking at rare dvds, comics, and figurines.

"what's wrong timmy?" said trixie after two hours of looking all over the store "well you see trixie when i came over here today i was expecting a answer to my question, i mean looking at the rare signed issue of the Crimson Chin is fun and all but.." "i understand look timmy you and i, we are of diffrent social groups" "well i know that" "i wasn't finished" "oh sorry go on" "'sigh' look timmy i..i...sorta like you" "like _like _like me?" "maaayyybe" said trixie as she looked into his eyes "well now it has to be a yes" said timmy. making trixie laugh "your funny timmy, hey how about we walk around the mall a bit?" "isn't that sorta a boyfriend/girlfriend thing?" "well right now it is two guys chilling in the mall, but in a way yes it is" said trixie "well i can't pass that offer up" said timmy as him and trixie went and walked around the mall.

**Meanwhile Somewhere else at the Mall...**

"Come onnnn sean!" said veronica as she, sean, tad and chad all went into the mall "why must you always bring me here?" said sean "because of mom and dad i guess look" said veronica taking out twenty bucks "here's a twenty go and buy something i don't know, Hey! chad tad quit standing there and let's good shoe shopping!" "'sigh' why do we go to the mall again with her?" said tad "because what else are we going to do? Study?" "oh right" and then veronica, Chad and tad went over to Shoes 'R' Us to go shoe shopping while sean went somewhere else in the mall.

_"_wow trixie this has been fun" said timmy once he and trixie took a break from walking around the mall and stopped at a bench. "thanks timmy, so where do you want to go now?" "well" said timmy looking around then he saw an Apple Store "how about there?" said timmy pointing to the electronic store "okay" said trixie as she and timmy, holding hands, went into the Apple Store

"man this is boring" said sean after he looked at every single DVD,CD and poster in FYE "what else is there to look at?" sean then went out of the store to look around the mall then he saw the store "oh i didn't know Dimmesdale Mall added an Apple Store, well might as well play with their products" so with that sean went into the apple store.

"wow timmy this is great" said trixie as she was playing with the iPads "yeah they are" said timmy looking down at Cosmo and Wanda, who were smiling "you know timmy so far i think your the best guy that i every hung out with" "really?" "yeah i mean the guys i hang out with have to be popular and rich but i don't want that" "well that's good cause i am not popular nor do i have that much money" "i guess" "uh oh" said Cosmo "what is it Cosmo?" said Wanda "look" and looking in Cosmo's direction saw sean walking into the apple store "Timmy" said wanda up to timmy who was busy playing with the iPad so Wanda tugged at his shirt timmy then payed attention to hear this "Timmy, Sean is here" "oh great" said timmy sarcastically "hey Trixie can we leave now? i think it is getting late" "what are you talking about timmy it is only 6" "well my parents get home at 6:30" timmy lied "well if you really want to leave, fine" and with that timmy and trixie left the apple store before sean could even see them.

* * *

_ilovelooneys: well?  
Timmy: well you didn't make trixie meet sean again so i will give you that, but seriously 'The Mall'?  
ilovelooneys: well i couldn't think of a good chapter name  
Timmy: whatever, look i am going to stay here for the next chapter, this is actually looking good  
ilovelooneys: okay but i must warn you after this chapter things get weird  
Timmy: what do you mean?  
ilovelooneys: well lets just say this: Veronica meets someone at the mall  
Timmy: what?  
ilovelooneys: you'll find out in the next chapter, please read and review  
Timmy: i am really starting to regret that staying here for the next chapter idea..._


	16. Shoes

_Timmy: ilovelooneys?, helloooo?__  
__ilovelooneys:zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz__  
__Timmy:ILOVELOONEYS!__  
__ilovelooneys:what, what do you want?__  
__Timmy: well it has been forever since you updated the story__  
__ilovelooneys: oh right, okay so how about i call the chapter..._

* * *

**Chronicles of Timmy and Trixe: Shoes**

* * *

_Timmy: seriously ilovelooneys you have got to work on your titles__  
__ilovelooneys:just read it.._

* * *

At the other side of the mall Veronica was in Unlimited Shoes to shop for, obviously shoes "remind me again Tad" said Chad "why can't we just leave her?" "Because Chad, she has the money" "but we're rich too" "yeah, but..." before tad could finish veronica whistled the boys attention to see what their opinions were of the shoes of course the boys not really caring said that they all were good.

"Timmy" said trixie when they stopped once again to rest their feet "yes trixie?" "My shoes are getting a little 'out of style'" "uh huh" "so i was wondering, and you don't have to come with, but can we go to unlimited shoes to buy some..." "Let me guess shoes?" "Exactly" said trixie smiling "so while we are resting here is there anything that you want food related?" "Nah I'm good" "oh, well i have to...go to the bathroom!" and with that Timmy went rushing to the nearest bathroom to talk with his godparents.

**In The Bathroom...**

"Uhm guys?" said Timmy as Cosmo and Wanda poofed into their regular form "yeah sport?" sad Wanda "so, what just happened between the last few hours?"

"Oh that is eassy Timmy" said Cosmo "trixie actually likes you, i know 'real surprise'"

"Wow Cosmo i can't believe you can do sarcasm" said Wanda

sarcarsm?"

"Never mind so Timmy need any advice?"

No thank you"

"Really? Because me and Cosmo have been married for 99999 years, are you sure you got everything under control?"

"Yeah of course i do Wanda why are you so nervous all a sudden?"

"Well it is just that Sean is here and well you never know"

"Please Wanda it is obvious that trixie likes me now" "and hopefully only me" said Timmy under his breath

"Well we are just being cautious, we don't want another problem"

"Oh please Wanda what could..." before Timmy could finish Wanda gave him a 'don't say it' look

"Just don't worry okay?" said Timmy as Cosmo and Wanda poofed into Cosmo being a belt and Wanda being his hat and Timmy walked out of the bathroom to trixie.

After looking once again at the map Timmy and trixie found Unlimited shoes and for one hour were looking for the perfect shoes finally Trixie found a par "ah ha! These shoes are mine!" "No way they're mine" "huh?" said trixie looking up from the shoes to see veronica

"Move these shoes are mine, and what are you boys doing here anyway?"

"Boys? What are you..." Trixie then noticed that she still had on her boy disguise "oh well me and my homie Timmy...

(Timmy tried really hard not to laugh),

"Are looking for some shoes for our girlfriends, right Timmy?"

"Oh yeah right" said Timmy coming out of his laughing state "hey you look familiar do you go to our school?"

"Dimmesdale elementary? Well of course" said Trixie

"Anyway those shoes are mine!" said veronica with her hands closely by the shoes "no they are mine!" said trixie as she also reached for the shoes but she was too late as veronica got them first "ha! I got the shoes!" "oh no you don't!" said Trixe as she wrestled her to the ground, but with that move her hat came off "Trixie?" said veronica looking at trixie who had put veronica's arms behind her head "what? I'm not trixe I'm..." trixie then reached on top of her head to only find her hair "my hat is off isn't it?" "Yep" said Timmy as he looked at Cosmo and Wanda's faces, which were also worried.

* * *

_ilovelooneys: there wrote the chapter, what do you think?__  
__Timmy: well you are right about one things sure are getting weird, so what happens next?__  
__ilovelooneys: i will tell you when i write the next chapter__  
__Timmy: fine but next time try not to take over a month to write it__  
__ilovelooneys: fine__ Please Review..._


	17. A Message From ilovelooneys Office

_Timmy: so going to upload the newest chapter? _

_ilovelooneys: actually timmy i..._

_Timmy: i mean you really had a cliffhanger and_

_ilovelooneys: yeah i know but_

_Timmy: but what?  
_

_ilovelooneys:well...  
-_

A Message from Ilovelooneys:

**Due to not enough time to write the next chapters of these stories the chapters will now be uploaded monthly instead of weekly, but don't worry a new chapter should be up by at least the end of the year, beginning of january.**

p.s: and happy hoidays!

_Timmy: really?  
Ilovelooneys: i said i will upload by the end of the year_

_Timmy: ugh alright but you are going to lose some readers_

_Ilovelooneys: fine well how about you write the next chapter?_

_Timmy: okay, okay you write the chapters i will just comment_


	18. Meet The Tangs

_A Message From Ilovelooney's Office:_

_ilovelooneys: hey guys, well after a brief  
Timmy: brief?  
ilovelooneys: okay a long break, but i have now published a new chapter, enjoy and please read and review_

* * *

**Meet The Family: Part 1**

A few weeks has now gone by since Trixie accidently revealed her secret identity to Veronica. In the weeks since the unveiling Timmy and Trixie stayed close to one another which was a surprise to everyone but Chester and AJ since they always knew that timmy would go out with Trixie eventually. But due to trixie not being the same popular girl she once was the title of most popular kid at school was demoted from her and promoted onto Veronica, who gave the most longest, selfish themed speech a 5th grader has ever heard. After school Timmy and Trixie talked about veronica's crowing

"is she the longest speech talker ever or what?" said trixie "I mean I know she always wanted to be most popular but not this much"

"I haven't heard a speech this long since Crocker went off on me about fairy godparents" said Timmy

"yeah, hey Timmy can I ask you of something?"

"Yes Trixie?"

"Well we have been going out for quite a long time and I was wondering do you want to come to my house for dinner?"

"Sure Trixie"

"thanks oh and your parents have to come too"

"okay I'll see what I can do" said Timmy as Trixie walked to her house.

When Timmy got home he mentioned the dinner, he also gave instructions to his parents on how to act around a high class family.

"okay Timmy me and your father will try our best to be high class okay?" said Timmy's mom "thanks" said Timmy "can i talk about the various ways of how to defeat dinkleberg?" "uhm dad i don't think that would be a good high class topic" "fine i'll just discuss the economy" said timmy's dad as timmy, his mom and dad got in the car and drove to trixie's house. When they arrived the family went up to the door and tinnny's father knocked. After a few minutes Mr. Tang opened the door "hello? Oh you must be Timmy and family come in" after they went in Timmy looked around the house to find trixie "looking for my daughter?" said Mr. Tang to Timmy "oh well I uhm..." "She is in her room, third door on the right, next to the salon" okay thanks" said Timmy as he went to trixie's room. When Timmy found the door he knocked causing a startled reaction by trixie

"gosh dad I'm coming out soon I just heed to find my eyeliner"

"uhm trixie?" said Timmy from the other side of the door

"oh Timmy your here! Give me a few minutes okay?"

"okay" said Timmy as he waited then after 10 minutes she finally opened the door

"what do you think?" said trixie

"you look great"

"thanks" said trixie as both of them walked down to the dining room together.

"about time you guys got here" said timmy's dad when they sat down. "so mr turner" said Mrs Tang "what do you do exactly?" "oh i am a CEO of a pencil company"

"a pencil company?" questioned trixie's dad "and a CEO? what did yo

u do in order to get that position?"

"it was quite simple all i had to do was sharpen pencils for six years"

"ah" said Mr Tang in a unpleasing matter.

"so Mrs. Tang" started timmy's mom

"oh please...uhm...what is your name again?" said Trixie's mom

"oh it's..."

"why it is very long and complicated" interupted Timmy's dad

"oh i see" said Trixie's mom.

After the conversation a long silence entered the room, wanting to break this silence timmy quickly mentioned that the food served, Turducken, was very interesting. "oh yes thank you timmy" said trixe's mom "it took our cooks alot of time and effort to master it" "so timmy, how long have you been dating our daughter?" said Mr. Tang "a few weeks now" "oh really? are you enjoying it?" "oh uhm yes i am" "good" just then a knock was on the door "i will get that" said Mr Tang as he went to the front door. '_who could be here at this hour?" thought Timmy "_maybe it's the baker with the dessert!" said timmy's green tie "shhh cosmo" said timmy's pink hankerchief. Just then Mr Tang entered the dining room "ah yes Trixie one of your friends is here" "oh who?" questioned Trixie "hi trixie" said the boy who then walked in, Sean.


	19. Sean Returns

_Timmy: i can't believe you  
ilovelooneys: what? that i hadn't updated this story in a month?  
Timmy: no not that, how could you have brought HIM back!, you KNOW people don't like him!  
ilovelooneys: look this story needs a villian  
Timmy: Villian! you could of used the pixies or anti faries!  
ilovelooneys: can we just continue this conversation later?  
Timmy: fine  
ilovelooneys: here is the newest chapter, please read and review_

* * *

**Sean Returns**

"Trixie this is Sean, Veronica's brother" introduced trixie's dad "uhm hi, so I actually know you?" questioned Trixie "yes, you came to my 6 year old birthday party" "oh,Timmy can you excuse me for a moment?" "go ahead" said Timmy as he saw his love leave him to go to Sean. "mom, dad can I go to the restroom?" said Timmy in a rush to talk to his godparents "okay son" said Timmy's dad "the bathroom is down the hall on the right" said trixie's mom "thanks" Timmy then quickly went to the bathroom.

"How did he get here?" said Timmy in a stern matter "now usually we have an answer Timmy" started Wanda "but not this time" said cosmo dissapointingly "I mean we were so close!" yelled timmy "well at least you had her for a few weeks" said cosmo "no cosmo, I love her and I thought that meant being with the person to the end" "sorry" then a brief silence enters the room and then Timmy heard voices from the room next to him, it was trixie and sean talking, Timmy then told his fairies to be quiet and he put his ear near the wall.

"so you like skull crusher too?"  
"sometimes, I am more of an Shakespeare reader"  
"oh really?"  
"Love is begun by time, And time qualifies the spark and fire of it"  
"wow"  
"I apologize trixie at certain moments like this one i can get very distracted by the sight of beautiiful women like yourself"  
"yeah" said trixie fanning herself from the extreme romance coming out of him  
"do you desire more tea?"  
"oh yes Sean"

* * *

"guys we got to do something" said Timmy in the bathroom  
"how about we poof him to Antarctica?"  
"no cosmo" said Wanda  
"well I'm fresh out of ideas"  
"Timmy, while this is a curveball to your relationship, how did Sean get so romantic?" questioned Wanda  
"what do you mean?"

"Look, when we disrupted the encounter on the beach he did not say or do anything as romantic as right now"  
"so?"  
"what I am saying is somehow Sean became much more romantic now which means that he must have someone or know someone who is really romantic"  
"but how did sean know that trixie was going to be here?"  
"lucky guess?"  
"wait a minute..timmy before you left didn't you go on facebook?"  
"yeah and...oh great"  
"what is it?" questioned cosmo  
"i posted on facebook that i was going to trixie's  
"well that explains alot" said cosmo  
"so what do we do now?" said timmy  
"well for now we can pretend that you don't know sean and see if we can find any hints"  
"good idea wanda" said Timmy as he left the bathroom to go to trixie.

* * *

When he arrived at the library trixie and Sean were discussing fashion

"Sean, what do you think of my earrings?"  
"they look as blue as the pacific ocean"  
"mind If I interrupt?" said Timmy  
"oh Timmy, Sean this is timmy turner, my Boyf..."  
"ah yes Timmy, I heard many things about you"  
"well I haven't heard much about you"  
"i see"  
A silence then entered the room.

"so Timmy" said Sean "how is It knowing that you are dating the most beautiful girl in all of 5th grade?"  
"good"  
"Good? That's all you have to say? You are dating a godess, a wonder of beauty and all you have is good?"  
"Sean!"

"sorry trixie I just hate it when people don't express your beauty"  
'man this guy is good' thought Timmy  
"so Sean, how long have you known trixie?" said timy  
"for as long as I can remember"  
"and how is things at home?"  
"well for the most part okay, except my heart has a hole, from no one loving me"  
"awwww" said trixie  
"Timmy!" yelled timmy's mom "we have to go now dad is in a fit about the dinkleburgs "well I have to go" said Timmy to trixie "okay Timmy see you later" "ah yes Timmy bye"  
And as Timmy was shaking sean's hand goodbye he saw something near sean's ear, a tiny purple headset with a crown over it.

* * *

_Timmy: really?  
Ilovelooneys: what?  
Timmy: of all of the fairies you are going to use him?  
ilovelooneys: look this gets more explained in the next chapter  
Timmy: fine_


	20. Juandissimo

_Timmy: okay we are in the next chapter explain  
ilovelooneys: what are you..oh right the fairy thing  
Timmy: yes,  
ilovelooneys: well look i found it interesting that he goes with sean as a challenge on who could be more romantic  
Timmy: really?  
ilovelooneys: yeah  
Timmy: fine  
ilovelooneys: here is the newest chapter,_

* * *

**Juandissimo**

On the way back from trixie's Timmy and his pink pen and green notepad discussed how Juandissimo got involved with Sean, many theories were thrown around to Sean having an evil babysitter to Sean being a vampire (cosmo's idea of course). When they got home and Timmy told his parents he was going to bed, Timmy found Sean's address and wished for both his fairies and him to be flies as they flew to Sean's house, where lucky enough they were talking about trixie.

"I must say Juandissimo, you really are the romantic type" said Sean in his racecar styled bedroom "ah yes Sean I am mastered in the art of knowing the words of love" (for the last four words his shirt kept ripping off).

"I mean it Juandissimo without you trixie wouldn't be even close to being interested with me"

"yes Sean, you know you remind me of my old god child" "who?" "Remy" and with that Juandissimo went into a story about his last fairy godchild, Remy Bucksaplenty.

Even though he had a rich life Remy was miserable none the less due to the little attention brought to him by his parents, but after Remy and family was sent to a deserted island, Juandissimo meet Remy as a turtle but unfortunately Remy did not need him anymore leading Juandissimo to go to fairy world as a single, unemployed yet sexy fairy. Within his days and weeks of attending clubs and the weekly flings, Juandissimo was called in by the fairy council to look at a sad child who was facing an emotional breakdown, that kid was Sean. After Sean saw that trixie was no longer single but with Timmy turner all of the second richest fortunes he had did not matter to him anymore, he just wanted trixie. So after Juandissimo was assigned to Sean, He taught him many things like how to get through dates and what not to do in front of her parents. So when Sean saw that Timmy will be at trixie's house he was poofed over near a bush and waited for the perfect time to enter.

"So that's how he knew" said Timmy when they all poofed back in Timmy's room. "So Timmy what should we do? Can we poof him to..." "no Cosmo we are not going to poof Sean to Africa or the circus or wherever you want to poof him" nagged Wanda "I was going to say we poof him into thinking that trixie is unattractive making Sean no longer like trixie" "too complicated" said Timmy "well at least trixie didn't dump you" said cosmo "yeah, but now we have to make sure trixie doesn't fall in love with him" "when do we start that?" questioned wanda "tommorow"

* * *

_Timmy: we wait a month and all you type is a mini story?  
ilovelooneys: don't worry the next chapter will be more dramatic  
Timmy: okay  
_


	21. MidYear Dance

_Timmy: so this is more of a chapter right?  
Ilovelooneys: yes it is  
Timmy: it's not some mini- story  
ilovelooneys: it is not that  
Timmy: good  
Ilovelooneys: here is the newest chapter, please read and review  
_

* * *

The next day at class Timmy couldn't pay any attention because he was too busy looking at trixie. Now usually Timmy does this but now it is to make sure that trixie does not start loving Sean. It does not help however that Sean is in most of the classes that Trixie and Timmy were in. So for the next few weeks Trixie would look over at Sean leading Timmy to make some sort of distraction to take Trixie away from her observation of him.

During science class, an announcement was made:

"Attention students, we are having a mid year dance"  
"WHY?" questioned all the students in the school  
"well honestly it's because we got more moneyyyyy...I mean for all the kids who hasn't messed up their educational lives yet!, yeah, so dance is tonight 8 o'clock, carry on"

Later that day at the park Timmy and Trixie were on a bench talking about this dance.  
"want to go?" questioned Timmy  
"I don't know, what would your girlfriend think?" responded Trixie  
Timmy laughed at the comment  
"so that would be a yes?"  
"of course, i'll pick you up, is that okay?"  
"sure" said Timmy as they both looked out into the lake.

* * *

The night of the dance arrived with everyone looking their finest. In the limo that Trixie owned, Timmy mentioned that this is their first social event as a couple "you know trix, this is the first real event we went to as a couple"  
"yeah, so what should we do?"  
"how about we walk out of the limo with our hair and clothes messed up?"  
"ewww Timmy!"  
"kidding"  
'told you that joke wouldn't work!" said Timmy's pink tie 'well sorry for trying to be edgy' said Timmy's green watch

They then arrived at the dance with the school's newspaper taking multiple pictures of them.

"Hey!"  
"Stop!"  
"Hey, hey trix! How does it feel to date a buck tooth kid!" said a random newspaper writer  
"are the teeth real!" said another  
"TIMMY! are the rumors that you like Tootie true or false?"  
"what! No I...  
"quick Timmy!" said Trixie as she took Timmy and they ran into the school.

"senior Sean" said Sean's purple handkerchief as they walked into the school with his suddenly popular sister Veronica, "yes Juandissimo?" "did u remember what we do at this dance?" "yes I know, do a bunch of romantic things to be with Trixie" "good" and with that said Sean and his older sister Veronica entered the school.

Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at the siblings as they went into the dance room. "why isn't anyone complementing me on this dress!" complained Veronica, then 15 girls immediately ran to Veronica to comment on her dress. "can u believe her?" said Sean to Juandissimo "ever since she got popular she wants everyone to please her" "yes senior but don't we have bigger issues?" "oh right Trixie, where is she?" "she is by the fruit with...Timmy" "I see well let's romance it up" said Sean as he strolled through the many girls who wanted him ("GO OUT WITH ME!" "BE MY SOUL MATE!" "I WOULD GIVE TIMMY ALL OF HIS TOOTHBRUSHES BACK FOR YOU!" screamed Tootie and other girls)

"so enjoying it so far?" questioned Timmy to Trixie  
"eh, it's all right"  
"why hello Trixie"  
"oh Sean, didn't see you there" said Trixie  
"well I hope i didn't startle you" said Sean  
"no not at all"  
"yes hello Sean" said timmy annoyed  
"and a good day to you Mr. turner"  
"Sean, you look rather nice" complimented Trixie  
"and you my lady look absolutely dazzling"  
"yeah, I know that is why she's MY girlfriend who I love" interrupted Timmy  
"are you implying something Timmy?" questioned Sean  
"come on Sean give it up, you aren't really like this way all the time, this is just some act in order for you to get with Trixie!"  
"Timmy! I'm surprised at you! Sean is just a simple boy"  
"yeah but he's got a special gift"  
"oh really and what is that Sean?"  
"oh uhm," Sean then stopped and thought for a moment "ah yes it is true i do have a gift...a gift in dance"  
Judisimo then immediately poofed into a DJ and started playing a quick dance song, then before Timmy could say anything Sean went and swooped Trixie away from the fruit area and onto the dance floor.

While this is going on Timmy talks to his fairies who are still in the disguises "wow, I never knew Sean can dance like that" said Cosmo "he can't Cosmo, Juandissimo is using magic" said Wanda. "we got to do something, guys I wish Sean would mess up his dance moves and go into the punch bowl!" "Timmy, we can't Sean is truly in love with Trixie and..." "yeah yeah can't interfere with true love" said Timmy as Sean and Trixie were still dancing.

'he is a good dancer' thought Trixie 'but when is he going to stop?, my feet are getting tired!'  
"senior Sean" said Sean's purple handkerchief "now is a good time to pull the move" "the move? Now?" "yes, it will show her that you are edgy and willing to take risks" "okay" said Sean as the song ended, Sean got Trixie into a close embrace and randomly kissed her.

The entire cafeteria was stunned when this happened, when Trixie noticed that she was kissing him, she parted away from him, slapped him across the face and lead Timmy out of the room.

"why on earth did he do that!" yelled Trixie in anger as she and Timmy were in the hallway. "I know what you mean" said Timmy "want me to beat him up for you?" "I thought your weren't the violent type" "I'm not Trixie but if someone messes with my girlfriend.." Timmy then made some punching and kicking noises, this then lead Trixie to laugh "you don't have to fight him Timmy" "alright, hey how about we go to the arcade? games on me" Cosmo and Wanda then poofed up 100 tokens, "okay Timmy" said Trixie as the couple went out of the school, brought up the limo and went to the arcade.

* * *

_Timmy: wow  
Ilovelooneys: pretty risky huh?  
Timmy: well, i guess, but what will happen to sean?  
Ilovelooneys: you'll see.._


	22. Epic Magic Showdown: The Prologue

_Timmy: well your late  
ilovelooneys: can't i have at least one month off?  
Timmy: you at least could of told them that!  
ilovelooneys: well i wrote the chapter and i already have the next one being written!  
Timmy: good  
ilovelooneys: here is the next chapter, please read and review..._

* * *

Epic Magic Showdown: The Prologue

"Oh my god Sean, you like totally embarrassed me!" said Veronica when they both got home "well I didn't know that she would do that!" said Sean "Juandissimo, come with me" Sean and Juandissimo then were in sean's room when Sean started yelling at Juandissimo.

"do the move you said!" yelled Sean "it would make you edgy!" "senior I thought.." "thought what Juandissimo that she would fall in love with me!"

"well when I flirt with the women in fairy world, that always works"

"always?"

"no, there was this one fine senorita her name was Wanda"

"oh Wanda, was she a love of yours?"

"Si, she was my everything, we went out for a while back in fairy high, it made sense with me being the sought after guy in school and her being the most beautiful one, we should have been married by the end of senior year, but midway through she left me for some green haired idiot"

"wow Juandissimo I...i didn't know"

"it is alright, i don't know what went wrong but I do know one thing"

"and that is?"

"they are now married"

"oh, have you ever seen her again?"

"yes on many occasions, but all of them with her buffoon of a husband named Cosmo"

"so you didn't come to me due to my sadness but to help me?"

"well it is really both but yes, I am here to make sure that you do not make the same mistakes that I did"

"okay, look how about this i will help you get your Wanda back and you will help me get Trixie, agree?"

"agreed, except there is one thing"

"and what is that?"

"Timmy has Wanda"

"you mean..."

"Timmy Turner has fairy godparents, he has both Wanda and Cosmo"

"ah well we don't have time to waste let's think of a plan"

"alright"

And for the rest of the night Sean and Juandissimo planned how they will get their lover back.

* * *

The next day at school everyone was talking about what happened at the dance between Sean and Trixie. "can you believe these rumors" said Trixie in science class "I mean look what they are saying" she then pulled up today's school newspaper and took out the gossip section, "our school has a gossip section in our newspapers?" questioned Timmy "apparently, I mean look..Trixie slaps Sean so hard he is rushed to the hospital, Parsen family ready to sue,, Love Triangles!" "wow, how about i go around the school and deny these rumors?" "thanks Timmy" "hey it's what we good guys do"

After school Timmy and Trixie went to Trixie's house to play video games and plan when they should have their first date. "how about we go to Bob's?" suggested Trixie

"that expensive sub place?"

"yeah"

"but how will I..."

"I'll pay for it"

"okay"

Later that day Timmy and Trixie dressed up and walked into the place. "wow Trixie" said Timmy when they were seated at the couples section of the restaurant. "what would you too prefer to have?" said the waiter

"can we have a full plate of ribs!" said Timmy's green handkerchief

"excuse me sir but did you handkerchief just talk?"

"what? no i just have a bad throat throat" Timmy then coughed

"okay,do you want the ribs?"

"no"

"then what do you want?!" said the waiter, getting impatient

"hmmm, i don't know how about we order the couple special?" said timmy

"that's fine with me" agreed Trixie

"okay then" said the waiter as he wrote down their order.

"well this is turning out to be a good night" said Trixe "please what could possibly go wrong?" said timmy, immediately regretting what he said "uh oh" "what is it timmy?" "i said it" "said what?" "when ever i say what could possibly go wrong, something.." "goes wrong?" guessed Trixie "exactly, well might as well enjoy this normal dinner while we can"

* * *

_Timmy: so i am going to guess that something goes wrong?  
ilovelooneys: correct  
Timmy: you know there have been times when I have said that and nothing bad happened  
ilovelooneys: oh really? give me one time  
Timmy: okay! this one time i...no something bad happened...there was that event when i..noo i almost lost my faires...uhm...can you give me a minute?  
ilovelooneys: okay  
_


	23. The Few Moments Before The Showdown

_Timmy:Where were you ilovelooneys?_

_ilovelooneys: I was in hibernation_

_Timmy: really?_

_ilovelooneys: yeah_

_Timmy: well do you at least have a new chapter done?_

_ilovelooneys: Yes I do, here is the newest chapter, I apologize for taking so long, and please read and review_

* * *

While Timmy and Trixie were eating, outside of the restaurant Sean was in a suit and Juandissimo was the tie, they had a plan on how to get revenge for the actions that their lovers has done to them. "Okay senior ready?" said Juandissimo, "ready as i'll ever be" said sean as they went into the fancy resteraunt. "Hello gentlemen, and your names are?..." "why don't you know who i am?" said Sean in a shocked fashion "well, no" said the fancy looking man at the entrance "i am the entertainment tonight, i am the Piano playing Winner of Dimmesdale's Youth Has Talent, i am billed to play here tonight" "You are?" said the man as he looked at his sheets of paper in front of him "well i don't see..." Juandissimo then poofed in that Sean was the entertainment for the evening "ah Mr Parsen, my mistake please come on in" said the man as he let Sean and Juandissimo in the resteraunt.

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen this establishment is proud to present the winner of Dimmesdale's Youth Has Talent: Mr Sean Parsen!" "WHAT?" Said both Timmy and trixie as Sean got up on the state and using some 'Help' was able to person many Piano Scores.

* * *

As Timmy and trixie finished their meal and payed, they went up to the guest pianist for their evening "uhm Sean?" Said trixie puzzled that he was even here "why hello trixie!" Said Sean as he hugged her tightly "can't...breathe" gasped trixie. Sean then let go and Timmy then said to Sean "look why are you here?" "Why what do you mean Timmy? Can't a talented man like himself go up and play some black and white keys to amuse a crowd?" "Well I guess you can, but not when WE are around" "so be it, so Timmy I was wondering if you and I can talk about" Sean then stopped and looked his way towards trixie "hmmm should I even bother?" Said Timmy quietly to himself 'come on Timmy, what's the worst advice he could possibly give you?' Said Wanda quietly "okay Sean"'"splendid" and both Timmy and Sean went outside to talk.

* * *

"Here's the deal turner, I don't like you" "oh really? I couldn't tell by the use of the sarcasm" said Timmy sarcastically "anyway" Sean said ignoring Timmy's comeback "you see Timmy I happen to know that you have... Fairy godparents" "I say the same for you" said Timmy "Juandissimo!" Commanded Sean as he poofed next to Sean as Cosmo and Wanda poofed next to Timmy "so Sean you don't like me, what are you going to do about it?" "I don't know turner, an epic magic fight to the death?" "Senior, we can't do death wishes" "fine then we will do a magic fight, who ever wins gets trixie and she forgets about the losing man" "and who ever loses?" "How about they lose memory of every loving Trixie tang?" Suggested Sean "deal" "uhm Timmy, isn't that a little bit risky?" Said Wanda "come on Wanda you guys can beat him" "you can count on us Timmy!"'said Cosmo "hey where's my wand?"immediately questioned Cosmo "it's in your pants dear" said Wanda as she gave it to him "thanks" "enough with the talking Juandissimo, finish them" and then the magic fight began.

* * *

_Timmy: Awesome, There's going to be an epic magic battle?_

_Ilovelooneys: yes Timmy, there is going to be one_

_Timmy: cool! When can I read it?_

_ilovelooneys: when I finish writing it_

_Timmy: Fine, but can you _please _update more frequently?_

_Ilovelooneys: i will_

_Timmy: Good_


	24. The Showdown

_Timmy: so, ready for this one?_

_Ilovelooneys: why do you say that?_

_Timmy: you constantly told me while you we're writing that you have difficulty writing a fight sequence_

_Ilovelooneys: I know that, which is why the next chapter takes place afterwards_

_Timmy: really?_

_Ilovelooneys : nah,I was just messing with yah_

_Timmy: just post the chapter_

_Ilovelooneys: Here is the newest Chapter. please read and review._

* * *

"Cosmo, Move!" Said Wanda as she saw a heavy piano almost crush her husband, Cosmo then looked up and poofed up a bouncing net so that the Piano goes into the direction of Juandissimo "Ouch, my sexy head! Wanda you know how much I love my head!" "And this is why I left you!" Said Wanda as she poofed up a heavy mallet that hammered Juandissimo into the ground. Juandissimo then poofed up a big slurpee machine and aimed it right at Cosmo, causing a brain freeze "AAAAAHHHHHH! head...so...cold" said Cosmo as he went into a state of brain freeze.

"I just don't understand Turner" said Sean as he and Timmy were standing across from eachother debating the others love for Trixie "Why, would you even bother to go out with her?, is it due to all her money, popularity and attractiveness?"Questioned sean

"No Sean" said Timmy fighting back "I love her as simply the woman that she is, a comic book loving, Disney Movie watching, and all around really nice person that she would never show to anyone **but **me"

"oh how charming, except tell me this, later when you are in college, is just relying on being a good guy with little money and a big heart going to get you anywhere in the real world?"

"We'll work it out, we will always work things out"

"okay then how about when you have your own family?"

"Sean, we are only in 5th grade" "I don't care! More people need to plan ahead with their lives, which is why I loved Trixie in the first place, when I first meet her I saw a girl who know what her priorities were, and those were to prepare for life!"

"Not now!" Yelled timmy as he punched sean out cold, this then lead Juandissimo to quickly go over to his godchild "senior sean, are you alright?" "Yeah" said sean when he came to "so timmy, you really are willing to stay with her" "for the rest of my life" responded timmy "then, you can have her" said sean as he got up and went to shake timmy's hand. "really?" "Yeah, anyone who is willing to punch the other guy out like that must really have determination for the girl he loves" "wow, thanks sean" "you're welcome timmy"

"But wait" said cosmo as he floated between Sean and Timmy "Timmy won, which means.." "Nothing" "what?" Said all of the fairies "why should i take away Sean's memories of being with Trixie, if any guy would kill to be in that position?" "Thanks Turner" said Sean "don't mention it" replied Timmy as the two boys walked back into the restaurant.

* * *

_Timmy: so I win?_

_Ilovelooneys: yes you do_

_Timmy: Great!, what do i do now?_

_ilovelooneys: well you can stay for one last chapter_

_Timmy: okay!_


	25. Graduation

_Timmy: So this is the final chapter?  
ilovelooneys: yeah, it's your 5th grade graduation  
Timmy: okay, hey can Cosmo and Wanda also watch?  
ilovelooneys: fine by me  
Cosmo and Wanda: thanks  
ilovelooneys: here is the last chapter..please read and review_

* * *

"Ready Timmy?" Questioned Timmy's mom as her, Timmy and his dad where driving to Timmy's graduation. "yeah" said Timmy "boy I remember my graduation, it was in a church and for some reason your mom was there and there was a priest and" "dear I believe that was our wedding" "oh right! Sorry". After Timmy was dropped off he immediately looked for his girlfriend; trixie was talking with her popular friends "hey trixie, why are you talking with the popular kids I thought you were no longer popular" "that was when hanging with unpopular kids was uncool" said tad "now it's cool!" Said Chad "nice!" Exclaimed Timmy "yeah, except veronica is having a hard time getting some friends" said trixie as she looked over to see veronica begging unpopular kids to be her friend "come onnnn Elmer!" "Me and my boil do not want to be associated with you!" "That's just sad" said Timmy "yeah" agreed trixie. Later, all of the kids went-single filled- into the hot auditorium with a bad sounding version of Pomp and Circumstance playing. After Principle waxaplax gave her intro, Mr. Crocker for some off reason was their speaker "Parents, Faculty, and Students, welcome to Graduation this will be the biggest event of your lives and the most innocent life will ever be, the next years will be nothing but confusing and stressful, so enjoy this while you still can, and if any of you have the stress of life not affect you then you have FAIRY GODPARENTS!" A quick silence entered the room "I mean, have a good life".

After the incredibly short graduation ceremony the kids went outside to have their end of the year party/ Yearbook signings. Timmy spent a good amount of the time with Chester and A.J as they talked about the future for them "so are you gonna marry Trixie?" Said Chester "what? Well yeah eventually..." Responded Timmy taken aback by the question. Trixie was chatting with the popular kids about their futures "I am going to be rich and powerful for my entire life" bragged Veronica "yeah, okay Veronica tell us again in four years if that is still the case" said Trixie dryly.  
It was then time for yearbook signings, everybody got everyone's name and number as part of the messages they put into the other's book. Timmy wrote into Trixie's Yearbook:  
Trixie, For as long as I can remember I have always loved you, and I hope that I can still be the boy you love now, many years later. Hope You Have a Great Summer, Timmy  
Timmy then handed trixie's yearbook back to her as trixie gave Timmy back his yearbook "what did you say?" Said Timmy to trixie "read it":  
Timmy, for the longest time I thought that I can never love someone who acts the way you do. But now I can love you, and for once in my life, I am happy, happier than I have ever felt from any possession, so thank you Timmy. Hope You Have a Great Summer, Trixie  
"Wow" said Timmy after he was done reading it "thanks" responded Trixie "so I will see you soon?" "Oh yeah, how does next week sound?" "Great" said Timmy as Timmy and trixie kissed with the entire 5th grade class applauding them.  
Above them, a green and pink squirrel was looking down at them. "I told you they would get together" said Cosmo "I never said they wouldn't" replied Wanda "oh" "you feel pretty stupid right now, don't you?" "Yeah" "and that's why I love you" then the two squirrels kissed and ran down to Timmy's feet.

As Timmy was going to his parent's car with his two oddly colored dogs, he was stopped by a voice "Hey!" "Yes, oh" it was Sean, who looked out of breath from running "thought I would miss you, here," he took out his yearbook "could you sign my yearbook?" "Oh, sure" said Timmy as he put in a quick have a good summer and gave it back to Sean, Sean then gave Timmy's yearbook back to Timmy "so, see yah" "yeah, bye" said Timmy as he went to his parent's car and put on the seat belt "what did Sean say?" Questioned Cosmo "Cosmo, he probably just said that Timmy should have a good summer" said Wanda "uhm guys" said Timmy "what?" Said both Cosmo and Wanda" "look" said Timmy as he pointed out the passage that Sean wrote:  
Dear Trixie's Boyfriend,  
I will only mention you as Trixie's boyfriend because that is all you will ever be. I was plotting during the graduation ceremony what to write in this yearbook. At first I thought I should praise you for showing that you can be a man for fighting for Trixie. Then I thought about something, most first term relationships don't last long. Actually they can mostly last for a year or two before the flame dies out. So enjoy your summer and your girlfriend, enjoy it while you can, Sean  
P.S: and also Juandisimo still wants Wanda back  
"Well, I guess I now have an enemy" "Timmy, We have an enemy" corrected Wanda "and we will deal with them" said Cosmo as our friends drove off into the summer sun.

**The End**

* * *

_Ilovelooneys: Finished  
__Timmy: Took you long enough  
__Wanda: well I thought it was cute  
__Cosmo: why does everyone write me as dumb?  
__Timmy: Because you are Cosmo  
__Ilovelooneys: All right guys, you can go now  
__Timmy: okay, hey ilovelooneys?  
__Ilovelooneys: yeah Timmy?  
Timmy: will you ever write another story for us?  
Ilovelooneys: can it not be 25 chapters long?  
__Timmy: okay  
__Ilovelooneys: then yes, I will write another one... Later, in..._

_THE CHRONICLES OF TIMMY & TRIXIE II_  
_COMING OCTOBER 2013_


End file.
